Data and the processing of data are the lifeblood of many entities like businesses and governmental organizations, as well as individual users. Large amounts of data are commonly stored on server computing devices, or servers, and similarly, processing of data can occur on servers. Entities and individuals, particularly larger entities, may maintain their own servers in server rooms or facilities. Other entities and individuals, particularly smaller entities, may outsource their data storage and processing needs to providers that maintain vast numbers of servers in large-scale facilities known as server farms.